t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Duskfeather77
Yeah, sure. — Flame ☀ 16:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) DUSKIE!((Not logged in))~Darkshine903 omg Dusk! Amazing :O I love Moth's expression, thank you so much! Your art is just so neat ^^ Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Nah, she's adorable. I love her eyes ;o; Hmm. I could try. What shade of blue did you want it to change into? 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 01:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Dusk you sent a message to Flame on my talk page. Lol. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:51, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dusk. Join.me? https://join.me/798-663-987 — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 16:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Sure! A blur border for what, though? And do you want a border-radious? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 16:46, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm still confused on what you mean... For the whole Wikia, or for you in general? Plus, I don't think I have the chat coding anymore.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 16:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) you're profile page? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 16:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) sure <3 i'll do it rn. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC) you're welcome bae <3. I've finished! ^-^ — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 20:58, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. I'm p busy atm. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:06, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ...Why'd you remove my backround I made? Don't you like it? — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. I can add it back. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:49, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Sorry D: — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 21:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) That I didn't get a coding you liked. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Lol okay.— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:05, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh well, I don't wan't to argue anymore. Sorry for bringing this up. Just once someone leaves, when they come back I have no feelings for them anymore... Just like HLL...☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:55, November 15, 2015 (UTC)'' Yep! :D''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC)'' Yep! :D☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC)'' OMG DUSK YOUR SPAMMING UP THE WIKI ACTIVITY.Lol. Omg what are you doing anyways?☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC)'' Lol. Alright, OK.☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC)'' I think keeping up with characters are a big deal - A difficult one. I can make you an exception where you get a limit of four characters in ONE clan. Not all, because that is a limit I would not exceed to. We only have 3 clans, and I know we have a lack of roleplayers as well, but I set a limit for a reason. If your characters are abandoned or not roleplayed in a month or two, they will become part of the adoption page. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:34, November 20, 2015 (UTC) done '[[User talk:Duskfeather77|''Duskfe]]''ather77'' Hey. Can't rn, I'm killing myself over a FH skin -.- — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 15:40, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Here's the sig you wanted before, fixed the colors and text shadow: ''Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77'' Hope you like it! All you needa do is copy the code and paste it in preferences. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 19:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC) oh my gosh! wow! I love the drawings you make for the scenes, it makes it so special! AAAHhaaaAAA omg 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 19:20, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Dusk... I thought I made you a sig.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong]] 23:40, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Dusk, I know this may sound whiney, but I feel kind of useless... Whenever you ask me to do something, I do it gladly, and then you ask someone else to do it better. It really hurts... Just thought I should let you know. But of course, I am an oversensitive whiney person, so.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 23:47, November 27, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, I guess. I've been dealing with alot of stress, disappointment, and depression lately, and that just kind of made me feel a little left out. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) It's okay. <3 And sorry, I've got to go soon. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 03:05, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Dusk. It seems fit that I tell you no, since those templates belong to us. I am currently unable to explain or show you how to make certain things but you can always ask Flame who knows a lot about coding and has gotten experience. Thanks for the understanding. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:10, December 11, 2015 (UTC) sure, go here https://join.me/960-012-865 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) dang ok i'm coming<3 sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:54, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Heck no, Iwould never leave Wikia. Wikia is basically my life! sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure ? Link me cuz I lost it. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 23:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) yo Duski-chan-senpai Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:04, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Good point. I actually didn't establish those pages having bronze grades, I think Flame or Mink added them. But you may start removing those grades from empty pages. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 01:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure. Just change the color codes and RGB's. I'm not very good at it myself, so xD 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 15:14, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I've been really ''busy and caught up in a few things lately, but I'm on now. I just took a look at it. All RGB does is transfer the colors to a different one. Just the same as Hex Codes I suppose. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 17:24, December 23, 2015 (UTC) No, it's numbers. Just look up (nameofcolor) RGB. Maybe that'll help ya. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 18:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! You too. ^.^ 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 18:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Duskie! :3 You should come to the new wiki!'Icyclaw11' 03:36, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I've been good C: You? 'Icyclaw11''' 01:11, June 28, 2016 (UTC)